


Крылья

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Missing Scene, Pilot Poe Dameron, Stormtrooper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Бена частенько отправляют на Явин IV, пожить у друзей семьи. Но По Дэмерон, несмотря на свое очарование и харизму – не самый лучший друг и пример для подражания.Предупреждение: насекомые, змеи, вот это все, и По Дэмерон не слишком лучезарен.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Hux&Ren 2017

Теплый и влажный воздух делает кожу противно липкой. Бену кажется, что это джунгли дышат на него, как огромные легкие. Гул бесчисленных насекомых и шум листвы создают иллюзию медленного ритма дыхания, тяжелого и влажного. Дэмерон преспокойно идет впереди, со скучающим видом тыкая большой палкой в широкие листья и ветки. Бену, как всегда, немного стыдно за свой защитный комбинезон, запах репеллента и излишнюю осторожность. Ну не может он как Дэмерон — с голыми руками, отмахиваясь от насекомых размером с ладонь, спокойно топать по полузаросшей тропе неизвестно куда.

— Во, смотри! — кричит ему По, и приходится ускорить шаг. — Зверюга! Такая кусает сразу насмерть!

Палка прижимает к земле небольшую змею голубоватого цвета. Полузадушенная, она беспомощно высовывает черный язык и вертит хвостом.

— Запомнил? — Бена коробит от менторской интонации. — Если цапнет, сразу руку или ногу отрезают, тогда человека еще можно спасти.

По, улучив момент, наступает тяжелым ботинком на кончик хвоста, убирает палку, дает змее дернуться несколько раз всем телом, и только потом сдвигает ногу. Змея неуклюже уползает в траву.

Они идут дальше, посмотреть на какую-то «крутую штуку, ты такого не видел». Бен вообще-то всякого повидал за свои десять лет, при их-то образе жизни, но Дэмерон даже не сомневается, что знает куда больше, ведь он на три криффовых года старше.

Что-то лохматое подлетает к лицу, и Бен отмахивается, содрогаясь от отвращения. Насекомое летит к идущему впереди, садится на голое плечо, а тот не глядя прибивает его и отряхивает грязную руку.

— Как дела у генерала Органы?  
— Ты же сам ее видел вчера, когда мы прилетели. Все в порядке. Ее бы и спрашивал.  
— Ну, мы не успели побеседовать, — важности и самомнения в голосе По хватило бы на троих, — к тому же она была занята с родителями. Не буду же я отвлекать…

Скривившись, Бен повторяет последнюю фразу у себя в голове нарочито ехидно, а вслух отвечает:  
— Все как обычно. Политика.  
— Надеюсь, при следующей встрече она оценит мои успехи в пилотировании, у меня самые лучшие результаты!  
— Угу.  
— Ну, а ты что? Какие новости?

Бен задумывается: особо и не расскажешь ничего. Он вечно таскается то с матерью, то с отцом, то с дядей, вроде бы многое видит и узнает, но Дэмерона этим не удивишь. Ни космосом, ни столичной жизнью, ни далекими планетами. Он ценит только крутые полеты, стрельбу и лидерство.

— Да ничего особенного.

Лицо По озаряется довольной улыбкой. Неужели боялся, что неудачник Соло наконец-то начал проявлять себя или, того хуже, в чем-то его превосходить?

— Ну, теперь, дружище, — хоть Бен и младше, но выше, и Дэмерон, обняв его за шею, вынуждает идти криво, наклонившись в сторону, — тебе будет, что рассказать! Таких штук не увидишь где попало!

Да что же там?

Они выходят на небольшую поляну.

Сколько-то лет назад сюда упал истребитель. Сколько — определить Бен и не пытается, как, впрочем, и разобраться, что это за модель. Джунгли и воздух Явина не пощадили корабль. Корпус когда-то горел, а потом ржавел и облезал под дождем. Наверное, когда он падал, то сломал несколько деревьев — вот и обломки стволов, густо обросшие подлеском.

— Видал такое? А? То-то же. — Довольный По возбужденно хлещет по кустам палкой. — Я ведь говорил, что круто будет!  
— Ну да, интересно. — Раньше Бен и правда не видел упавших разрушенных кораблей, но чего на них смотреть-то? Войны всегда где-то идут.  
— Никто не знает, сколько он тут пролежал, но точно упал еще до нашего рождения. Куча историй есть… А самое крутое внутри. Пошли, покажу!

Приминая голыми руками ветки, среди которых Бен узнает те растения, что в прошлый его прилет были названы смертельно ядовитыми, По лезет на крыло, наполовину утопленное в землю, и дальше, к кабине.

— Давай, Соло, не отставай!

Выходить из тени на открытое место не хочется, особенно учитывая рой мошкары, поднявшийся из потревоженной зелени, но ничего не поделаешь.

Он залезает на крыло и продвигается к По, который его подгоняет, будто они опаздывают.

— Вот, встань сюда и загляни!

Разумеется, что еще там могло быть? Пилот.

Тело бесформенной кучей сползло под кресло, зато череп внутри разбитого шлема, как нарочно, видно очень хорошо. Неприятный цвет кости, давно обглоданной местной фауной. Оскал, пустые глазницы.

Бен не слишком любит подобные вещи. Не боится, но это ведь… тяжело? Он смотрит на По, который приник к грязному стеклу и жадно рассматривает кабину изнутри. Кстати, если бы они залезли с другой стороны, то могли бы и руку внутрь засунуть, там-то фонарь кабины разбит.

Когда они, наконец, слезают, Бен надеется, что теперь можно будет вернуться домой, но у По другие планы. Крушение истребителя будоражит его воображение, и он продирается сквозь заросли, чтобы обойти вокруг машины, попутно выкрикивая догадки и какие-то обрывки легенд. Что-то про призрака. Бен заученно прислушивается к внутренним ощущениям, но ничего сверхъестественного в этом месте нет. Всего лишь неприятно.

— Пойдем отсюда?  
— Да ты что? Ну подожди, давай отдохнем! — Дэмерон сбрасывает куртку, прежде обвязанную вокруг талии, и садится спиной к дереву. — Я тут только два раза был с парнями, и то вечером. Мне интересно.

Само собой. Сбегали, наверное, из дома в сумерках, чтобы испытать свою храбрость — кто сможет дойти, посмотреть на мертвеца… Похоже на По и его дружков.

На некоторое время воцаряется молчание, и Бена снова начинает одолевать ощущение, что лес вокруг дышит на него. Неприятное чувство, хоть и привычное на этой планете.

— Ты, наверное, много разных кораблей видел?  
— Ну, не слишком много. На военных базах я бывал нечасто. — Бен пожимает плечами.  
— Все равно интересно же! Я бы, думаю, из ангаров не вылезал! Сделаешь мне голофото, когда увидишь что-нибудь крутое?  
— Сделаю, конечно.  
— А я тебя за это буду учить летать.

Бену не хочется расстраивать По, сообщив, что вообще-то его учит дядя Люк и что получается вполне нормально. Вместо этого он уточняет:  
— Тебе только военную технику?  
— Да зачем мне гражданская? Я грузовики водить не собираюсь. Как только сдам экзамены, сразу во флот, к генералу Органе, она обещала. Буду воевать, я сразу смогу!  
— А ты не боишься, — Бен показывает глазами на истребитель, — вот так же? На какой-нибудь планете сгинуть?

Лицо Дэмерона на мгновение искажается, выражая какую-то странную эмоцию, но потом он включает, словно фонарь, свою улыбку — широкую, открытую. От нее млеют девчонки, тают взрослые, и, похоже, только одному Бену она кажется фальшивой.

— Я что тебе, неудачник? Я же для того и учусь, и тренируюсь, чтобы летать лучше всех. Со мной такого не случится, буду в космосе бомбить крейсеры.

Хочется возразить, что, весьма вероятно, тот пилот тоже так думал. И обратить внимание на то, что внутри корабля еще должен быть снайпер, которого просто не видно, но он тоже погиб вместе с пилотом. Однако Бен вспоминает собственную уверенность в том, что станет самым могущественным джедаем, и решает, что понимает чувства По.

— Я тебе докажу сейчас!

Одним длинным движением По ловит пролетающее насекомое.

— Вот смотри, — он сжимает толстое светлое брюшко и оттопыривает крылья, — видишь, как они расположены?..

Слушая вполуха объяснения, Бен сосредотачивается на том, как беспомощно жук шевелит лапками и пытается укусить держащие его пальцы. Но Дэмерон безжалостен. Закончив разглагольствования, он сжимает руку сильнее, и сломанное тельце летит в траву.  
Он вскакивает, ловит кого-то другого и опять начинает показывать. Постепенно возле их ног набирается кучка мертвых насекомых, в нескольких шагах — погибшие люди, и это кажется Бену особенно циничным. Всегда найдется кто-то более сильный, кто сломает тебе крылья.

Дэмерон отрывает у еще живого жука лапки и усики, с тихим хрустом выворачивает подкрылки так, чтобы они торчали нужным образом, и, размахнувшись, подкидывает жертву манипуляций повыше.

— Вот, вот, смотри! Видел, как полетел? Вот что значит правильный баланс в воздухе!

Бен не видит, но на самом деле подтверждение и не нужно.

— Но ведь корабли летают по совершенно другим принципам?  
— А это не важно. Отец говорит, надо уметь понимать полет, его механику. Знать, какие законы тут действуют, и уже когда почувствуешь, что делать, то и управлять сможешь чем угодно.  
— Меня тоже так учат, — нерешительно признается Бен, — учат, что сначала надо познать суть явлений, а потом воздействовать. Правда, ничто живое при этом не должно пострадать.  
— А, ты про это? — По пинает останки насекомых. — Так ведь это необходимое условие. Все равно чем-то надо жертвовать. А жуков тут в избытке. Я совершенствуюсь, а они так хоть какую-то пользу приносят. Да и не жалко, даже наоборот! Они же нас кусают!

Конечно, определенная логика в этом есть.

— А как тебя обучают? — По как ни в чем не бывало возвращается к разговору, когда они уже почти пришли домой.  
— Ну, по-разному… — Распространяться неохота, да и как такое объяснишь?  
— Ты не бойся, — будто бы улавливает его сомнения По, — мне генерал Органа говорила, что ты станешь джедаем. Но это тайна, я понимаю.

Бену хочется сказать что-нибудь резкое по поводу этого самодовольного упоения «дружбой» с его матерью, но он не находит подходящих слов. Тем более что По всегда может отбрить — сразу почувствуешь себя дураком.

— Мне отец про джедаев рассказывал, — продолжает Дэмерон, — и про всякие их фокусы. Предметы там двигать и все такое. Но тебе еще, наверное, слабо так делать, а, Соло?

Бен чувствует, как уши вспыхивают, и отвечает раньше, чем успевает подумать:

— Ничего мне не слабо! У меня телекинез вообще лучше всего получается! Дядя говорит, что я невероятно талантлив!

Попался на уловку По. Как маленький.

— Да-а? — протягивает тот, и в голосе слышится какая-то незнакомая интонация. — Очень хочется посмотреть.  
— Ну… — Бен оглядывается, — я могу поднять вон ту ветку.  
— Так неинтересно! Давай-ка посмотрим, кто из нас лучше справится с боевой ситуацией.  
— Ты о чем?

Загоревшись новой идеей, По сбрасывает с плеча сумку, роется и в конце концов достает и разворачивает сверток с едой, который они взяли с собой. Ароматный кусок сыра падает в траву.

— Сейчас, погоди…

Не проходит и минуты, как начинает слетаться и сползаться всякая живность. По ловит двух одинаковых жуков.

— Давай поиграем. Вот мой — пилот Альянса. Я ему сейчас поправлю крылья. А это твой, будь кем захочешь и управляй им. Да держи, не бойся, он не кусается.

Бену приходится взять крупное зеленоватое тельце. Вопреки ожиданию, оно не мерзкое, лишь такое… плотное, твердое, живое. Жук шевелится и аккуратно гладит его по пальцу своей сухой лапкой.

— Ну, давай, запускаем! Чей лучше полетит! Три, два, один!

В этом соревновании вообще нет смысла, но Бен все равно мягко подбрасывает насекомое, окутанное ниточками Силы, а По выпускает своего жука с растянутыми подкрылками. Пилот Альянса действительно неплохо планирует и даже набирает высоту, необычно громко шелестя своими изуродованными крыльями. Бен же делает сложные пируэты и разгоняется. Управлять жуком легко, он почти не оказывает сопротивления, растерянный и безвольный.

Они пробегают несколько шагов следом за жуками, пока пилот Альянса с недовольным жужжанием не теряется в листве.

— Ах ты ж крифф! — в сердцах кричит По и пинает кусты.

Бен отпускает своего, но вместо того, чтобы элегантно взлететь, жук с сухим треском падает на землю замертво.

— Сыграем еще раз! Давай по очереди, кто начнет? — шумит По где-то рядом, гоняясь за новыми жертвами. — Чей ход, твой или мой, решай!

Но Бен глаз не может оторвать от первого существа, которое он убил Силой.

— Ну, чего ты там? — Дэмерон, заглядывая ему в лицо, кривится. — Из-за жука, что ли, переживаешь?

Пинком ноги он отправляет тельце подальше в густую траву и продолжает:

— Говорю же, без этого не научишься делать что-либо нормально.

***

Ночь светлая, и Бену не уснуть, в отличие от По, который вырубился сразу. За открытым окном дышат джунгли, гул голосов взрослых в гостиной не так давно смолк. Бен боится, что если он закроет глаза, ему начнут видиться мертвые головы и раздавленные жуки. Дядя учил, что при их чувствительности любое сильное впечатление может десятикратно отразиться в снах — а кому охота видеть все эти усики и лапки?

Пробормотав нечто невнятное, Дэмерон ворочается в постели. Вот уж кому хорошо спится! Бен завидует, глупо завидует, но никак не может с этим бороться. По всегда знает, как правильно: что говорить, какую тропу выбрать, во что играть, чего опасаться, кем он станет, когда вырастет, и как надлежит вывернуть крылья жуку, чтобы тот полетел не так, как обычно.


End file.
